You Make it Easy: A Beatles Fanfiction
by TheLovelyMissLizzy
Summary: Paul McCartney hadn't been looking for love. He wasn't even sure he'd found it. The only thing he was sure of now was that he had to see her again, before someone else did.
1. I've Just Seen A Face

"I can't do this anymore." Began Paul. "It's just too…"

"Hard?" asked Jenny, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Love isn't always easy." She whispered.

Paul looked taken aback. His heart ached for the tear sodden girl, but then again, it was just a fling nothing more. He pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Who said this was love we were talking about, dear?"

This did it. The girl broke out into mangled sobs that were quite painful to listen to.

Paul looked around the diner, hoping not to cause a scene. Too late.

"Is that Paul McCartney?" he heard a girl shriek from the corner.

"Yes." Jenny spoke, just loud enough for the entire diner to hear.

As he turned quickly to plan his escape he saw her tear filled eyes change dramatically to represent signs of rage.

He couldn't help but smile as he dashed out of the diner and through the streets of London. Although he was being chased by a growing mob of girls, Paul felt as if he had just been liberated of another thing in his life he had no desire to hold onto. His legs carried him faster and faster down the darkening streets. He grinned back at the girls and gave them his signature wink when…

Smack!

He had collided with something that sent him aground.

"Wha…" Paul began dizzily.

Someone grabbed his hand.

"Shhh! Follow me." A soft and confident voice uttered.

Paul stumbled into an alley and watched as the screaming girls ran right past him. Confused, he looked around him. He blinked a couple times before the girl standing in front of him came into focus. She was stunning. Her shoulder length black hair framed her delicate features perfectly and her pale skin intensified her overall look. But the thing Paul noticed the most about her was her eyes. Her bright green eyes intimidated him slightly. They seemed to glow with a ferocity that Paul had never seen before.

"Thanks." He said, regaining his cool composure.

"Don't mention it." The corners of her ruby-red lips turned upward slightly, softening her appearance.

"I don't suppose you've got a name?"

"Course I do."

Paul was surprised she didn't blush under his intense gaze the way most of the byrds did nowadays.

"Well, let's start with mine then." Paul chuckled as he and the girl began to walk down the deserted streets.

He didn't finish however. The girl had stopped, her arms now crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I know very well what your name is."

"Do you?" Paul grinned.

"Yes, and this seductive charm or whatever you're trying to pull doesn't work on me."

"I've said only but a few words!" Paul defended.

She smiled. "I'm sure women have fallen for you for less."

Paul smirked. He had just now noticed what she was wearing; a long tan trench coat that fit tightly around her body with a pair of nude high heels. He surveyed her closely and then looked up into those green eyes.

"How about we take it slow then? How does dinner sound?"

Her stare hardened. "Did you not listen to our previous conversation?"

"Course I did, love. I took in every word you said."

She threw her head to the sky and laughed.

Her laugh was beautiful, he thought.

"And I suppose it was the buttons on my coat you were studying too?"

Paul blushed.

"Come on!" He whined playfully. "You can't turn down a date with Paul McCartney."

"Oh! So that's your name." She Joked. "I could have sworn you were that Ringo Starr fellow."

The color from Paul's face flushed.

"I'm only Joking, Paul." She said as she noticed the sudden change in his appearance.

Relieved, Paul flashed another grin.

"So what do you say, then?"

The girl's smile faltered as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"Actually, I've already got a date for tonight."

Paul's heart dropped. He didn't know why however, he barely knew the girl.

She smiled half-heartedly. "I better be off then. I don't want to be late."

Paul racked his brain for anything that would make the girl stay, but he just couldn't find it.

"Goodbye, Paul."

He watched her retreat down the sidewalk.

"You never told me your name!" Paul called out suddenly.

The girl turned back around to smile at him before walking off into the distance once again.


	2. Baby it's You

**A/N: So here is chapter two! That all… I just wanted to make an author's note…Oh! And let's not forget the disclaimer…like I have done and will continue to do. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles or Brian Epstein.**

"Get up, Paulie!" a brash voice demanded.

Paul opened his eyes slightly and upon seeing John, shut them tightly once more.

"What are you doing in my apartment, Lennon?" he mumbled.

"You must not remember anything from last night." John batted his eyelashes in a sultry way and used his best feminine voice.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Very funny. I remember everything from last night. I met a girl you know."

"A girl?" John asked, suddenly becoming interested. "I don't see a girl."

"She's not like that." Frowned Paul. "And besides, she had another…" he trailed off.

"Date?" John snorted. "Oye, Paulie! You're telling me this girl turned down a date with a Beatle for a night out with some other bloke? I mean, I always thought you were odd…"

"Shut up, John! I'll just have to…"

"Do you even have her number?" John interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"You never told me why you're in me apartment." Paul said, turning away from John, slightly hurt.

John sighed. "We're recording "Help!" today. Georgie and Ringo are already at the studio. George says he's got a "surprise" for us."

"A surprise?" Paul asked pulling on a pair of trousers.

"Don't ask me. I never know what's running through the boy's head, other than food…"

Paul and John left the apartment, the song "I've just seen a face" running wildly through Paul's mind. They arrived at the studios with an extremely angry Brian Epstein waiting for them.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" John asked their manager while taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Oh, just enjoying the weather!" he began sarcastically. "What do you think I've been doing, John? You two are an hour late! You had me worried sick! I thought you'd been carried away by some group of hormonal teenagers! We _are_ in the midst of Beatlemania!" he waved his hand around at nothing imparticular.

"You know something, Eppy?" John inquired. "You're a swine." He smirked.

Brian Epstein breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "Just get in the studio, John. You too, Paul."

"Paul takes all responsibility for our tardiness!" Lennon called back to Brian with a smile as the two entered the studio.

The two friends' bickering continued as they reached the recording booth. George Harrison cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to get their attention. Annoyed, George motioned to Ringo.

A symbol crash finally got their attention. "What, George!" The two said in unison. Paul's eyes widened while John grinned mischievously. A familiar dark haired girl with vibrant green eyes was currently occupying the seat next to George.

Paul nudged John, still in shock. "That's her." He whispered.

"Yeah, Georgie's got himself a real looker, doesn't he? Easy on the eyes too…"

Paul felt his cheeks suddenly grow hot. "No, that's…"

"Name's John Lennon." He surveyed the girl up and down the way Paul had the night before. He was obviously pleased by what he had seen. A growing smile began to creep its way onto his features.

Both George and Paul punched John hard in the arm. George gave Paul an odd sort of look.

The girl merely laughed. "My name's Renee." She said, sticking out a delicate hand for John to shake.

Instead, John kissed it lightly and walked over to his Rhythm guitar, but not before Paul shot him a dirty glance and whispered "You're married." John had rolled his eyes.

"Renee, this is…" George began.

"Paul." Paul finished before storming away to pick up his bass.

George shrugged and followed his lead by picking up his own guitar. He then walked away towards the control panel.

Renee sauntered over to where Paul was standing and spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. I had already made plans with George. Maybe if I had met you beforehand…"

"It's fine." Paul said harshly, not looking at her, but tuning his guitar. "Everyone has a favorite Beatle, yeah?"

"Paul, it's not like that…"

"Oh yeah? Then what is it like, Renee? You just thought it'd be fun to screw around with me best mate, did you?"

"I barely even know you!" Renee said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "And I met George first!"

Paul left the girl there as he stormed over to the control panel to correct George on something he hadn't really done wrong.

Renee tried desperately to make eye contact with Paul, but only managed to get John's attention.

"So tell us, Renee, how did our little Georgie manage to catch the attention of such a fine Byrd like you?"

"Ask your wife, John." Renee said, becoming irritated.

"I like her." Stated Ringo.

John narrowed his eyes at the drummer before returning to his conversation with Renee.

"That hurt, love."

Paul's tongue was burning with a nasty comment that would surely put John in his place. It took all his strength to contain it though.

"It was intended to, John." The girl smirked.

"If you too are done flirting…" George began slightly irritated.

"I was not flirting! He was antagonizing me!"

"Sure seemed like flirting to me…" Paul mumbled.

Ringo, being the peacemaker that he is, silenced everyone with another symbol crash. "Can't we all just get along?"

John muttered something under his breath while Paul stalked away to see where Brian had gone to. George merely smiled and slid his arm around Renee's waist. She shifted uncomfortably as she watched Paul retreat.

She couldn't help but feel she'd made the wrong decision.


	3. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**A/N: Alrighty! Chapter number three! Sorry it took a bit longer. I've been pretty busy this week. Anyway…thank you so much for your reviews/ favorites and all that good stuff! :D They are REALLY awesome… which is why I apologize for this chapter. :( It's not one of my favorites but I suppose it gets the plot moving along. Okay. NOW you can Read! And Review! ;)**

Renee looked at her reflection sadly. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"_But she had to." _she thought. _"For George…"_

It had been about a week since her last encounter with Paul at the recording studio and Renee was currently getting ready for her date with George. She smiled as she thought about tonight. She was happy when she was with George. No, she didn't get the butterflies in her stomach when she saw him like she did when Paul entered a room, but she was happy. And that was more than she had been in a long time. She deserved that much didn't she? She just didn't want to hurt George; she wouldn't be able to stand herself if she did.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. She paused for a moment, waiting for butterflies. She frowned. _"She wanted to love him, she really did."_ She kicked herself internally for thinking it.

"Coming!" She called, fastening in her last earring.

She took one last look in the mirror, smoothed out the wrinkles in her bright colored dress and laughed as her eyes drifted towards her shoes. She didn't care what other people thought, she liked her combat boots. Besides, it _was_ the 60's.

"Goodness, you're impatient, Georgie!" Renee giggled as the doorbell rang over and over again.

She ran across her small flat to retrieve the door.

"Hello, George." Renee smiled.

George smiled nervously. "Ren, you look beautiful…" He started. His eye's suddenly stopped at her feet. "But, what are…"

"You either take me out like this, or not all." Renee declared stubbornly while crossing her arms.

George rolled his eyes. "C'mon"

Renee smiled triumphantly while George led the way to one of his many cars.

"Where are we going?"

"How does the usual place sound?"

Renee frowned inside, but didn't show it. "Great!"

George opened her door and smiled.

"Let me get this straight." John began, addressing Paul from the driver's seat of his Rolls Royce. "Renee… _our_ Renee is the girl you had been talking about that morning last week?"

"Yes."

"And George was the bloke she had chosen over you?"

"She met him first, yes." Paul felt his face growing hot with anger.

John looked at Paul very seriously for a moment before bursting with laughter. "Oye, Paulie! This has got to be the most screwed up thing I've ever heard!"

"Keep your eyes on the road, John!" Paul hissed.

John smirked as the two sat in silence for a while.

"So what exactly do you hope to accomplish by crashing this date of theirs?"

Paul frowned. "I'm not sure. But I know I'm done sitting around and watching while…There it is! That's the place!"

John swerved violently into the drive and put the car in park. "Well?" he asked. "What are we waiting for?"

Paul scratched his head awkwardly. "Thanks for uh…coming, John."

"Ha! Don't thank me quite yet, Paulie. I'm just here to watch this whole thing blow up in your face." John smirked.

Paul slammed his door closed and strutted confidently towards the building.

Renee twirled her finger around her empty wine glass as she laughed flirtatiously about something George had said.

"Mind if we join you?" asked a cocky looking Paul McCartney as he slid into the booth next to Renee.

Renee looked up, shocked. "Yes, we do!" She turned to George for support. He only looked at her helplessly.

"Oh, well we don't care." Smiled John Lennon who had slid into the booth next to George soon followed by Paul.

Renee shot John a dirty glance; she was too shocked to say anything more. He merely blew her a kiss.

"Cut it out, John!" began Paul.

"Oh, like you're any better!" erupted George, finally breaking his shocked silence.

"Me?" asked Paul, pointing a mock finger towards his chest. "I'm hurt Georgie."

"Yes you! I've seen the way you look at Renee! You think I don't notice?"

Paul was furious now. "Are you sure she's not the one looking at me?" he asked, rising from his seat. "Why don't you tell George here how we met, Renee?" he said now turning his attention towards the girl sitting next to him.

Renee willed herself to keep from crying. The tears were threatening to spill over the brims of her eyes. She felt betrayed… "George…I…" the restraints holding back the tears faltered.

"What's he talking about, Renee?" George whispered, all the anger gone from his voice, replaced by hurt.

"Yes, Renee. Please do go on." John taunted as he sipped casually from George's now- abandoned drink.

The girl choked back the dreadful feeling that had consumed her throat. She internally pleaded for George to look at her, but he kept his eyes locked on the wooden table.

"I want to go home." She whispered turning her green, tear- filled eyes towards John.


End file.
